Be My Player Two
by MelsGvardo
Summary: Robbie sighted "Honestly, I don't know. Cat deserves something amazing. Something taken out of a fairy tale and I'm not sure I will be able to do it." Beck smiled "You will, the only thing you need is a fairy Beck" He winked.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my peeps! Sorry I've been absent for too long but you know how life is...**

**Anyways, I got you this little tiny itsy bitsy Cabbie two shot :D Yeah I'm awesome like that. Don't think I won't ever continue writing my other fic _Movin on Movin back _I'm working on it but I started reading this CAbbie fics and after what happened at _one thousand berry balls_ I couldn't just let CAt run away! anyways...**

**Quick shot out to my amazing beta S.K. Rowling thanks for taking the time to fix my horrible grammar :D To my friend Irish girl for showing her support with my crazy ideas! Also a shot out to The Posse, thanks guys for being the awesome friends you are! **

**Disclaimer: I whish I owned Victorious but I don't... sight.**

* * *

"_And now give it up for my boy Robbie Shapiro!" Andre introduced, the curly haired guy stood nervously on stage and looked around. "I... Uh, this is a song I want to, uh... Dedicate to__ my girlfriend Cat" The red haired girl giggled and waived at her boyfriend on stage._

"_It's a beau... It's a..." The geeky boy started trembling at the start of the song. He was really nervous, the reason was because he was about to pour his heart and soul in a song to the girl he had loved since day one._

"_Get him down!" A random guy yelled._

"_Forgot something nerd boy?" A blonde girl laughed, Robbie tried to remember the letter to the song he'd practiced with Andre and Tori for weeks but nothing came out of his mouth. "Are you serious? Did I give up two weeks to help you rehearse for nothing?" Andre walked on stage and janked the microphone out of the brown eyed guy, "Finally someone who can really sing" Cat's voice made Robbie shock out of his trance "Sorry just give me a chance and I'll sing, I know the song and is just for you Cat" He pleaded to his girlfriend._

_The red-haired girl shook her head in embarrassment, "I don't even know why... I'm sorry Robbie but I don't want to go out with you anymore" Tears flooded down the geeky guy "Cat please wait" Robbie jumped down stage but fell flat on his butt a little box with a pink bow on it jumped out of his sweater and landed at the feet of Cat. "What's this?" Cat took the box on her hand and looked at its content._

"_Are you kidding me? Why would you think I marry someone like you?" A bitter laugh escaped the lips of the small red-haired girl. "I... Thought you loved me Kitty?" Robbie cleaned his tears and stood up facing his girlfriend._

"_Who could love someone like you?" Cat smirked and walked away_

"Wait Cat, I love you!" Robbie screamed to his empty room. The curly-haired young man was covered on sweat and tears he looked for his glasses on his bedside table. That dream has haunted him since he spoke to Andre and Tori about his decision regarding his and Cat's relationship. They had been together for only five months but if they loved each other why not?

The alarm clock brought Robbie back to reality, it was a Saturday morning and the day he had chosen to buy the ring he would propose to Cat. "Today is going to be a great day!" the curly haired guy smiled as he got up from his bed, he picked up his outfit for the day a white wife beater blue and white checkered shirt along with blue jeans and black converse.

After a shower, Robbie made his way out thinking about Cat _"__Today is the day" he _thought as he made his way to the jewelry store._ "I just hope I can find the right ring for Cat" _It has been only six months since Cat and Robbie started dating, some people might find it rushed and almost silly to marry at nineteen and right after finishing high school but Robbie loved Cat and Cat loved Robbie so why not?

"Hello there young man, how can I help you today?" A middle aged woman stood in front of Robbie, she was a short brunette, with equally brown eyes. "I, Um." The skinny boy cleared his throat and looked aside "I'm looking for a nice ring for my girlfriend" He said awkwardly. The brown-eyed lady smiled and showed Robbie a stand with different kind of rings.

"What's your name sweetie?" Mrs. Hayfield asked (as it said on her name tag), "Robbie Shapiro ma'am" Robbie squealed he felt more nervous the more he stayed on the store. "Okay then Robbie, what are you exactly looking for? I mean what are you trying to tell your girlfriend with that ring?" Mrs. Hayfield took out a couple of ring with different stones on it.

She put to the front three special rings the first was a ring with a Sapphire Gemstone, "This one means faithfulness and devotion" it was a simple silver band with a blue sapphire gemstone right on the middle. The second one was a silver band surrounded by diamonds, on the middle. The third one was a silver band with a small diamond on the middle next to it there was a small pink stone.

"There you have the ones I think your girlfriend might like, the first one represents faithfulness and devotion I think this might suit you because you look like one of those boy who would do anything for his loved one." Robbie nodded and pointed to the ring in the middle, "Ah, this my dear it's a ring called eternity ring, this was originally used as a marriage ring it means love and devotion for your significant other, as the name says it should be eternal. I don't think that ring suits you honey."

Mrs. Hayfield pinched Robbie's cheek and smiled, "Now which one you liked son?" Robbie looked at the rings but none of them looked right, he wanted a special ring something meaningful for him and Cat. "Well, I was looking for something special. You see I'm proposing to this girl and she deserves an amazing ring, but none of this" he pointed to the rings in front of him "are what I'm looking for" The brunette smiled and turned to the counter on the other side of the store, Robbie sighted "_I will never find the right ring and Cat is never g__oing to marry me, what in heaven was I thinking?" _he wondered.

"This is what you're looking for my dear, these are promise rings." The brown-eyed teenager looked curiously at the rings the lady showed, "These rings have different meanings, some of them are just a promise to one day become wife and husband, others mean that those who wear it will be together forever" Robbie smiled and nodded "That's exactly what I'm looking for!" excitedly the curly haired guy scanned all the rings but none of them were what he expected.

Defeated, Robbie thanked the kind lady and made his way out when a blue spark caught his eye. "Um, excuse me. Mrs. Hayfield?" He called, the brunette walked on his direction "Yes?" Robbie pointed on direction of a ring; it was a silver band with a medium size diamond on the middle on the left side of the diamond there was a greenish stone. On the right side there was a blue stone. "That ring, I think I've found what I was looking for" The lady took out the ring from the counter and showed it to the exited guy.

"Ah I see this is a beautiful ring I'm sure your girlfriend will find it beautiful" She smiled tenderly.

"Thanks" Robbie handed his credit card and looked at the ring on his hands, _"The perfect ring, for the perfect girl"._

* * *

Cat Valentine was looking at her pearphone's wallpaper it was a picture of her and Robbie last week. The gang gathered together to have lunch while Robbie was feeding Cat one of his French fries, Tori snapped a picture beaming about how cute they were. "If you keep staring at that damn phone I will confiscate it and threw it down the toilet" Jade made the red-haired girl flinch and shove her phone on her jacket's pocket.

Tori looked away from her laptop and groaned, "Do you always have to be a crabby Cathy? She asked to the raven-haired girl sitting on the couch, to what Jade responded with a scowl "Do you always have to defend anyone?" She mimicked the brunette with that southern girl accent Tori hated.

"I don't talk like that" the brunette defended herself. While turning back to her laptop to continue with her work, "My boobs are itchy" Jade stated. "I read somewhere pregnancy make your boobs bigger" Tori replied with a shrug.

"So are Jade's boobs are going to be bigger... Is that even possible?" Cat asked looking surprised at her best friend.

"Shut up Cat and Vega I have like eight weeks that comes after!" The Goth snapped, "Are you sure?" Tori smirked at Jade's concern. "Hello ladies" Beck greeted as he made his way inside Jade's and his apartment. "What did you do to me?" Jade demanded while punching his chest. "What did I do?" The Canadian asked looking at Cat and Tori, "Tori said Jade's boobs will grow then explode" the bouncy red-haired girl explained.

"Bad Tori" joked Andre walking next to his girlfriend, "Don't scare Jade, let her find those changes on her own" The half-Latina smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Come on we need to pick up Robbie cause his car broke down" Tori chuckled at the lie Robbie and Andre made up to fool everyone from their real intentions. "Are we going to take long? Remember we have to take the final boxes from my parent's to our house" Just two weeks ago Andre asked Tori to move in with Andre and Grandma Harris moved to Florida with her eldest son Joshua Harris.

"It sounds so great when you say it amor" The young musician kissed his girlfriend's forehead, "I love when you speak Spanish, you sound really sexy Dre" Jade watched the exchange and made a gagging noise "You two make me sick. I thought Cat and Robbie were the only pathetically sap here" The raven-haired girl scowled, Cat chuckled at the comment, "Did Robbie said to where was he going?" Everyone stared at her with a worried expression; Robbie had told everyone his plans for the day involved buying an engagement ring.

"He was going to his Maw Maw's Lil' Red, he just called the first person on his phone to pick him up" Andre smiled and patted Cat's head, then turned to Tori "Come on Tor, we have tons of things to do besides taking Rob to his Maw Maw's" The half-Latina nodded.

"Hey Dre, do you mind if I pick Robbie up I need to ask him for a favor" Beck asked pointedly. Jade looked at him wondering what her boyfriend wanted with puppet boy as she called him, Beck smiled and kissed Jade's temple "I'll be back later baby" Andre and Tori struggled but nodded. "Okay then, let's go Dre" The half-Latina dragged her boyfriend out.

"Jade?" Cat asked as she and Jade were left alone.

"Yes?" The Goth put aside the notebook she was writing on and gave her attention to her best friend, Cat "Do you think Robbie wants to break up with me?" she finished with a small voice. Jade took a deep breath and looked at the small red-haired girl in front of her, _"Dang it, where is Vega and her sentimentalist advises when you need her?"_ the Goth wondered. "Look Cat I don't think Robbie is going to break up, I mean the nerd is not dumb enough to let go of a hot chick like you" She mentally kicked her herself for the crappy advice.

"I mean..." She cleared her throat "Look Cat you're a beautiful girl, you're smart and funny, really talented and Rob loves you because of that, I don't see you guys breaking up anytime soon." The red-haired girl squealed and hugged her best friend, "Thanks Jadey, I don't really want Robbie to break up with me cause I love him too much" The Goth rolled her eyes at the response.

* * *

Back at his room, Robbie phased back and forth trying to come with the best way to propose to Cat. "If you keep doing that there will be a hole on your floor soon" Beck joked, he was leaning on the door smiling at his nervous friend.

"I would ask how you're doing but I can see it myself" he laughed. "Yeah I guess I look like a complete mess" Robbie chuckled.

"If I was proposing to Jade I would be nervous too" Beck said sitting on the chair next to the computer's desk, "Although Jade and I have been together for five years" Robbie looked at the Canadian oddly "You know marriage a long commitment" The curly-haired guy sighed, and sat at the foot of his bed.

"If you want to stop me from marrying Cat, is not gonna work Beck" The Canadian chuckled, "I am not going to stop you Rob, but I was wondering how are you gonna do it? I mean are you taking Cat out on a romantic dinner or…?" He trailed off.

Robbie sighted, he had no idea on how to approach the theme. "Honestly, I don't know. Cat deserves something amazing. Something taken out of a fairy tale and I'm not sure I will be able to do it." Beck smiled "You will, the only thing you need is a fairy Beck" He winked.

* * *

**Sweet Cabbie fluffiness :D Sooooo guys what do you think Beck will do to help Robbie? Any ideas? Oh well, since I have made you wait for a long time I'll post the second part either today or tomorrow :3 **

**Now go, I know you want to click that Review button. Come on don't be shy ;) **

**Love & cookies **

**Mels :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there :D I have really noting to say since I'm eating while posting haha anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**shot out to S. my amazing beta, gracias por ayudarme! Also to my friend Irishgirl and SouthernB3lle for all her support with this two shot. Thank you girls! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Dan is the man. **

* * *

Friday night arrived sooner than they expected. Now Cat, Tori and Jade were on their way to Karaoke Dokie for karaoke night. "Hey Tori you will be singing with me tonight, right?" The short red-haired girl asked excitedly, Jade rolled her eyes and turned the engine off

"Beck better have ordered some food, because this sea monkey is starting to bug me."

Cat gasped and turned to her best friend, "How can you say something like that Jadey?" she pouted. "Your baby is not a sea monkey is a beautiful Jade/Beck mix and you love it already."

Tori chuckled and pated Cat's head, "Have you heard when Beck talks to the baby on when Jade sings for him or her?" The Goth stopped abruptly.

"Don't ever mention it or you'll wake up with no beautiful long brown hair to brush in the morning. Got it Vega?" Jade threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" Tori nodded frantically.

* * *

Inside of Karaoke Dokie Beck, Andre and Robbie waited for their girls to show up. The curly-haired guy was pacing around. "Can someone stop him? I'm getting dizzy." Andre pleaded the band members chuckled at him.

"Relax bro, he is nervous." Band member number one said.

"Yeah chillax Dre, have you ever proposed in front of at least a hundred people with the probability of just making a fool out of yourself if the so called girl says no?" Robbie looked at the chubby drummer and turned green.

"You guys are making it worse, Rob relax. It's Cat remember" Beck tried to calm his friend "Besides you and Andre practiced for three weeks and there is no way you can mess up the song" Robbie nodded as he didn't trust his voice.

"Puppet boy are you ready?" The DJ asked. "I…" Robbie swallowed loudly and nodded. "Alright, let's go kids"

Andre and his band took place on stage followed by Robbie, who was white as a ghost. "Hey do you want to go on?" Beck asked as he took his guitar.

Robbie looked into the crowd and saw Cat smiling and waving at him. "Yeah I do." He whispered back. "Hey guys, this one is for my beautiful girlfriend Cat." Andre started playing the piano. _"Al right here we go" _Robbie thought.

_**It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do…**_

Robbie looked at Cat and winked at her

_**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you…**_

The curly haired boy jumped from stage and made his way to his girlfriend

_**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

Robbie took Cat's hand and made her stand.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go **_

_**No one will know, oh come on girl.**_

He pointed on direction of the door and motioned the red-haired girl to follow him.

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow **_

_**Shots of patron and it's on girl.**_

Cat danced away from Robbie making him follow her around.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yea, yeah-yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_

_**If you're ready like I'm ready**_

Everyone was dancing and singing along with Robbie, Cat was having the time of her life.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

Robbie took Cat's hand and led her to the stage.

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like ooooooh**_

_**So watcha wanna do? Let's just run girl **_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool**_

_**No, I won't blame you. It was fun girl. **_

Cat giggled at Robbie's attempt of dancing ending up on him almost tripping with Beck's guitar cable.

_**Don't **__**say**__** no, no, no, no-no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yea, yeah-yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**_

_**If you're ready like I'm ready**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you**_

Cat was too busy dancing she didn't notice her boyfriend dropping on one knee in front of her.

_**Just say I do, tell me right now baby**_

_**Right now baby…**_

"Catherina Valentine I'm not every girl's dream, I am a geek with no muscle on my body." The music went down, a background sound. "Neither am I rich to buy you a big house as you deserve." Robbie stopped and took a deep breath.

"Cat you deserve so much more but for some odd reason, you love me as much as I love you. My beautiful princess and I the geek who will cross the world, and beyond just to find you." Robbie turned to Beck who was standing behind Cat with a small yellow box in his hands.

Robbie took the box and gave it to his girlfriend. "Cat will you be my player two?" Cat looked at the box. It was a square with the question mark on all its faces when Cat opened the box there was a silver ring with a small pink diamond in the shape of a triangle on each side it had two blue gems.

Everyone was quiet their eyes on the red-haired girl who was shocked and surprised by the question. "Robbie I…" The curly haired boy chuckled and stood up. "_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool **__**No, I won't blame you. It was fun girl." **_He sang his voice breaking up at the end.

Cat giggled and hugged him "Yes, I do. But only if I get to be Princess Peach" She whispered only to Robbie's ears.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.**_

* * *

_****_**So what did you guys think? hope you all liked it! Review please for the children ;P **


End file.
